tdicampsfandomcom-20200214-history
Playa des Authors
Welcome to Playa des Authors! A place for losers from Total Drama Author go when they lose. Fans are also allowed to come in and hang with the ousted authors. People that are still competing are not allowed in until their elimiantion!!! Week 5 chat Ezekielguy: hey, hey! being famous has totaly changed my life, bro! (slurps sprite) Nalyd Renrut: How have your three weeks her ebeen Ezekielguy? Ezekielguy: FANTASTIC, Nalyd! this is an awesome place! (reads comic books and plays chess with uzgitz) check mate! Usitgz: This place is off the charts and just to tell you go TDIfan1234! Ezekielguy: I can't decide between anyone! there all so AWESOME!! but if I had to choose, it would be my BFF Ricky490! with Zakkeron as the runnerup! Nalyd Renrut: Good to see your enjoying the resort. *hands out cookies, pop-tarts, and other awesome food* Ezekielguy: mmm. you know when I first got here, it was pretty darn awesome but when Tdi and Ugitz got here it was A LOT more fun! Sunshineandravioli: *randomly there* And there's POP TARTS!!!! How awesome is that! *munches on pop tart* Ezekielguy: ??? how did you get here??? Nalyd Renrut: *very scared* How did she get here? Ezekielguy: whatever I don't care. at least we get ravioli now. wanna see a super awesome pic I made? Sunshineandravioli: OMG HAROLD POPART!!!! KEWL!!! And as for how I got here... *insert long boring story involving quantom physics, the space-time continuum, time travel, and Mickey Mouse here* ...and that's how I got into Playa des Authors! Peace out, yo. *eats pop tart* Nalyd Renrut: Sunshine, who are you rooting for to win? Sunshine: Well, I'm liking everyone's stories and rooting for everyone, honestly. But as for who I THINK will win, I'd have to say TDI19. He's gotten great reviews, and his stories are truly enjoyable. Unless he has a horrible week or doesn't post a story, I can see him as number one. *eats another pop tart* Mmm, pop tarts, almost as good as ravioli. Ezekielguy: wise words! it's kinda true but I'm still for Ricky (no offence) Sunshine: I AM the wise one. *meditates and floats in air, then eats cookie* Yums ^^ Redflare: Sunshine catch! *Throws can of ravioli* Ezekielguy: hi, redflare! how are you? Redflare: Powerful, and hungry. I am waiting for my order of red chili peppers. And also why is the sexist your favorite character? Ezekielguy: he's not sexist anymore. he never really was. are you still mad about that little "incident"? can we just be friends? Sunshine: *gets hit in the face with ravioli can and falls from floating meditation* Ow... hey, ravioli! THANKS REDFLARE!!!!! ^^ Ezekielguy: so, can we be friends, Redflare? I've asked u several times and you've never answered. Reflare: Welcome Sunshine, now that the three edit conflicts are done, I would like to say something that nobody would ever believe my first name is chili. I'm not joking, its just spelled diffrently and pronounced Chee-Lay. well fine it isn't but thats my dream. Its real close to my first name though, only two letters apart. And I haven't answered because of so many edit conflicts!! Ezekielguy: i'm sorry about the edit conflicts. but why do u ignore me? I'M SORRY!